Wiki Creepy Pasta FR
As-tu peur de dormir ? Sur ce site, vous trouverez toutes les Creepypastas, qui auront été traduites en français par des âmes charitables. Bien sûr, nous comptons sur vous pour nous donner un coup de main ;) Samadra « Ils ont promis que les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité ; mais on oublié de mentionner que les cauchemars étaient aussi des rêves» Creepypasta ? Des pâtes effrayantes ?! Non. Bien sûr que non. Le terme de Creepypasta '''est utilisé pour désigner une histoire ou des faits étranges diffusées sur internet et pouvant se décliner sous plusieurs formats (vidéo, texte, image, son, etc...). Les '''Creepypasta sont souvent associées aux légendes urbaines, dont elle ne diffère que par l'utilisation de contenu multimédia. Définition ''' Les creepypastas, qui sont '''rarement vraies de l'aveu même de leurs auteurs, servent à divertir le lecteur avec des histoires effrayantes ; c'est pourquoi un grand nombre de creepypastas ont pour thème des sujets totalement fantaisistes, comme par exemple des cartouches hantées de jeux vidéo ou encore une cassette vidéo maudite d'un épisode des Simpson. Ces histoires sont généralement proches des histoires effrayantes populaires qui circulent tant sur Internet que dans d'autres médias. Certaines de ces histoires sont tellement populaires qu'elles devinrent plus tard des phénomènes Internet. Un grand nombre de creepypastas sont basées sur des éléments similaires ; beaucoup d'entre elles ont pour origine une « image dérangeante ». De même, un grand nombre de creepypastas ont pour thème un objet (jouet, personnage, émission de télévision, jeu vidéo) qui fait partie intégrante des souvenirs d'enfance de l'auteur et des lecteurs visés. Vous êtes pourtant libre d’y croire ou non, l’avis des experts n’est intéressant que quand il est en accord avec le notre. Liste des Creepypastas les plus connues Gameboy Camera : '''La Gameboy Caméra était un vieux jeu ou l'on pouvait se prendre en photo mais bizarrement, dans un tel jeu destiné au jeune public, il y avait des messages cachés plus au moins effrayants. Il y avait des options "Mini-jeux", éditer des images et une drôle d'option nommée "Fuite". En cliquant sur cette option, le système se fige et laisse place à un visage inquiétant ainsi qu'une musique stressante et désagréable. Accompagné d'un texte étrange en anglais "Who are you running from?" Qui veut dire en anglais "Qui est-ce que tu fuis?" '''Polybius : un jeu d'arcade créé en 1981 qui est supposé être une création du gouvernement qui cause aux joueurs des hallucinations, des cauchemars et des états suicidaires. Le Journal : le récit d'un jeune biologiste qui s'amuse pendant ses heures perdues à créer un petit royaume d'insectes dont il est le "dieu". Ces derniers deviennent progressivement dangereux et incontrôlables. Après avoir essayé de les tuer en vain, le jeune homme se fait dévorer par ses créations devenues d'énormes monstres assoiffés de sang. C'est l'une des premières creepypastas écrites en français. Hatebook ': Une version de Facebook trouvée sur le deep web qui serait en réalité un réseau de tueurs en série. Cela permettrait d'organiser un meurtre, sans le savoir, d'une personne choisie parmi ses amis. Un "tueur à gages" est engagé et on apprend par la suite qu'il faut le payer pour l'assassinat qui a été commandité. Si ce tueur n'est pas payé, il viendra ensuite tuer le commanditaire de cet assassinat. '''Normalpornfornormalpeople.com ': Un site web prétendument pornographique et actuellement fermé, où on pouvait trouver des vidéos étranges, inquiétantes, voire glauques à travers le réseau de liens du site. L'une d'entre elles mettait en scène la mort d'une personne. '''Smile.jpg : une image qui hanterait les gens qui la regardent. Elle représente un chien qui "sourit" anormalement. Suicidemouse.avi : une animation extraite d'un épisode de Mickey Mouse des années 1930 vraisemblablement authentique, qui aurait été écrite tard le soir par un assistant avant que ce dernier ne se suicide. D'ailleurs la vidéo pousserait les gens qui la regardent au suicide. On y verrait Mickey marcher dans la rue avec une mine inquiète pendant quelques minutes. Puis, un écran noir prend sa place. Lorsque la vidéo reprend, plusieurs minutes après, on retrouve Mickey, toujours en train de marcher, mais, cette fois-ci, avec un léger sourire malsain. En fond, on n'entend plus de musique, mais des cris déchirants et des gens qui pleurent. La vidéo se termine sur la tête de Mickey qui sourit (figure qui apparaissait à la fin des épisodes Disney à l'époque). lifeisobvious.gif : Un fichier au format ".gif", il a été posté par un certain "MycoseDeClodo" sur le forum "Blabla 18-25 ans" de Jeuxvidéo.com, le gif en question commence par afficher un enfant métisse aux yeux bleu qui regarde l'internaute, 5 minutes après, des défilements d'images et des écritures en Chinois/Japonais apparaissent, d'après l'auteur, il insinuerait avoir entendu des bruits sourds qui venez de son plafond vers 3h du matin et qu'il voyait un visage "malsain" de partout, après quelques recherches qu'ont fait les forumeurs sur le topic concerné, ils disaient que le gif en question aurait une image subliminal qui aurait pu donner des hallucinations à l'auteur du sujet. Squidward Suicide : Un épisode perdu de Bob l'éponge mettant en scène le suicide de Carlo Tentacule, l'épisode est réputé pour commencer comme un épisode tout à fait normal de Bob l'éponge, la partie étrange de l'épisode commence après le retour d'un concert où Carlo a participé, Carlo fixe le spectateur les yeux saignants pendant 2 longues minutes, pendant ces 2 minutes le réalisateur a coupé l'épisode pour reprendre sur des photos réelles d'enfants étripés, les plans reprennent sur Carlo tenant la même position, les sons de fonds sont des cris extrêmement forts, à la fin de l'épisode Carlo fini par dire de sa voix grave « DO IT » (fait-le) et se tire une balle, le revolver dans la gorge. Sanatorium de Waverly Hills (Waverly Hills Sanatorium) : Un ancien sanatorium situé dans l'état du Kentucky aux États-Unis, considéré comme hanté depuis plus d'un siècle. Plusieurs histoires définissent ses activités paranormales comme la chambre 502 ou le fameux « Tunnel de la Mort », destiné autrefois à la collecte de cadavre pour ne pas effrayer les patients du sanatorium qui étaient victimes d'expérimentations illégales contre l'épidémie de tuberculose qui ravageait le pays à l'époque. 63 000 patients sont morts dans cet hôpital, tous les fondements de ces histoires considérées maintenant comme creepypasta ont été vérifié par EVP, un épisode de Chasseur de fantômes (Ghost Hunters) est consacré à la fouille de ce sanatorium, pendant le passage d'un couloir au détecteur de chaleur, l'enregistrement montre au fond de ce couloir qu'un corps s'était déplacé, hors aucune personne physique n'était présente, renforçant la crainte de ce lieu dans les années 2000. Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv : Une vidéo présentant une photo d'un monsieur se concentrant sur la caméra. Dans les secondes restantes de la fin, l'image du même bonhomme, souriant. Selon le mythe, les 153 premières personnes qui auraient visionné la vidéo entièrement, (celle-ci n'est qu'un extrait) se seraient extirper leurs globes oculaires et les auraient expédié par la poste aux administrations "Youtube". Candle Cove : émission de télévision américaine destinée aux enfants, elle comporterait un épisode étrange et effrayant, largement diffusé sur Internet ; on y voit une succession de plans étranges avec des cris et des pleurs d'enfants comme fond sonore. Différentes images subliminales sont présentes, notamment un gros plan sur la tête d'un homme masqué qui regarde le spectateur. Slenderman : une entité mystérieuse d'abord apparue sur des clichés d'enfants durant les années 1980. C'est une créature à forme humanoïde grande aux bras très longs qui a une peau blafarde et pas de visage, il a des tentacules noirs qui émanent de son dos. Il serait à l'origine de nombreuses disparitions de personnes. Les premiers signes qui avertiraient qu'il est là sont la quinte de toux, le mal de crâne et les écrans d'appareils électroniques qui se brouillent. Il a notamment été rendu célèbre au travers de la série internet Marble Hornets. Un jeu vidéo amateur, Slender, sorti en juin 2012 reprend ce thème dans une ambiance horrifique. De nombreux dérivés sont sortis et nous apprennent plus de choses sur Slender. Luna Game : Un jeu d'aventure à télécharger sur l'ordinateur. Cette histoire se passe dans l'univers de Mon petit poney mais derrière cette petite description, Luna Game est loin d'être un jeu féerique… Hasard.gif : Une image qui provoquerait chance ou malchance, selon la version du gif. Hasard.Malchance est la seule extension encore trouvable sur le net. Le Rake : une créature vaguement humanoïde dotée de grands yeux ronds et luisants qui est affiliée à plusieurs histoires. Elle regarderait les gens lorsqu'ils dorment en se posant au bout du lit. L'histoire de BEN : une entité qui hanterait une cartouche de jeu vidéo The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. La musique de Lavanville des jeux vidéo Pokémon : prétendument binaurale, elle aurait entraîné le suicide de pas moins de 200 enfants japonais. Cette musique a été modifiée dans les versions Rouge, Bleu et Jaune, elle n'est disponible uniquement dans la version Verte qui n'est sortie qu'au Japon. Escape From Lavender Town : Un jeu vidéo d'horreur tiré des histoires concernant la sinistre ville Pokémon, Lavanville (« Lavender Town » en anglais). Jouer à ce jeu causerait des lésions éternelles au cerveau et provoquerait parfois la mort. Lost Silver : Un jeu vidéo inspiré de Pokémon Or, téléchargable sur le web (en format EXE). On y incarne Gold (Surnommé comme ceci par le narrateur, il est réalité nommé "...") perdu avec des Zarbis livrant des messages comme L, E, A, V, E, et son Héricendre s'appelant HURRY. Il perdra ses bras, se transformera en fantôme et combattra Red de Pokémon Rouge avec un Celebi chromatique coupé en deux. Ce jeux raconte les fins horribles des personnages mourant, remplacés ou re-crées. Dead Bart : un épisode perdu de la première saison de la série Les Simpson. Cet épisode à l'ambiance morbide met en scène la mort de Bart. Matt Groening l'aurait réalisé lors d'une période difficile de sa vie. Herobrine : Ce creepypasta a la particularité de ne jamais perdre de son envergure malgré l'affirmation officielle (mais discutable) qu'il s'agit d’une farce. Dans le jeu vidéo Minecraft, un personnage aux yeux blancs et luisants qui ressemble beaucoup au joueur, presque sa « version démoniaque », le hanterai longuement et le terrifierait avant de le tuer. Certaines versions font même peser la menace de son passage du virtuel au réel par la force de sa soif de sang, ce qui l'incarnerait hors de l'univers du jeu et lui permettrait de s'attaquer physiquement à la personne elle-même. Il est dit qu'Herobrine est le frère décédé de Notch, le créateur du jeu, ce qui date de sa première apparition. Ce creepypasta a été repris après son arrivée sur le net pour créer une farce, avouée ensuite par ses auteurs, ce qui lui a valu d'être considéré comme tel dans l'absolu et sa réalité a alors été niée par toute l'équipe de développement. Cependant sa première et authentique apparition, dont on ne sait finalement rien d'autre que ce qu'elle affirme, n'a jamais été démasquée comme canular. Il est d'ailleurs à noter qu'Herobrine présente des similitudes avec Slenderman (invincibilité présumée, actions et intentions mystérieuses, téléportation, capacités de furtivité diverses), qui a justement servi d'inspiration pour la création de Minecraft. Ce détail pousse à penser que les développeurs, malgré leurs affirmations, pourraient n'être pas étrangers à l'apparition de ce creepypasta. De la même manière, et bien qu'une analyse du code source original du jeu révèle l'absence d'Herobrine dans Minecraft, Notch a impliqué l'existence de cette entité dans les informations relatives aux changements de version successifs du jeu, tout en clamant officiellement que toute cette histoire était fausse et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de frère. La seule certitude reste qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple canular sans envergure et que, en supposant qu'Herobrine n'est qu'une invention, il a été travaillé avec attention (comme une feature du jeu par exemple) et est repris avec sérieux par beaucoup de fans comme un personnage à part entière, même si la majorité d'entre eux sait qu'il a servi d'attrape et qu'il est officiellement dém Jeff The Killer: Un adolescent devenu fou qui a tué sa famille. Il se serait infligé de graves blessures avant de commettre ses meurtres (entailles aux joues pour conserver un sourire permanent tel le Joker dans Batman, et se serait aussi fait brûlé ses paupières).thumb|Jeff the Killer. Ticci Tobby: Un adolescent qui brûla sur coup de tête sa maison avec sa famille devant. Quelque temps plus tard, le fantôme de sa sœur revenu le hanter, un policier remarqua qu'il tua de nouveaux sa sœur qui avait pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Eyeless Jack: Un adolescent qui n'a pas de yeux. Il porte un masque bleu, avec de la matière noire qui coule de ses orbites. Il a la peau grise, et mange les organes de ses victimes. Le Trombi de la Mort: Une des rares creepypastas écrites en français racontant l'histoire de 5 personnes qui découvrent un site, ou si l'on y publie une photo, le site nous la renvoie en version gore ou l'on voit les personnes sur la photo massacrée, et qui, plus tard, meurent de la même façon que sur la photo envoyée sur le site. Laughing Jack: Cette creepypasta raconte l'histoire d'une jeune mère et de son enfant , nommé James et âgé de 7 ans . Un jour , elle va entendre James parler à quelqu'un , mais quand elle va demander à qui il parlait , il va lui dire qu'il parlait avec un clown habillé en noir et blanc . Sa mère va d'abord croire qu'il s'agit d'un ami imaginaire , mais va vite se rendre compte que cet "ami" est beaucoup plus réel qu'elle ne le croyait... . Laughing Jack , qui est donc le clown habillé en noir et blanc , est l'un des monstre de creepypasta les plus apprécié par les lecteurs , du fait que son personnage est assez intrigant et charismatique en même temps . On peut aussi le retrouver dans une creepypasta intitulée "The origins of Laughing Jack" écrite par le même auteur , qui nous en apprend un peu plus sur lui . Beautiful Organs: Une émission télé qui passait vers 3 heures du matin sur Cartoon Network pendant 1 mois, elle mettrait en scène des créatures humanoïdes rouges qui mangent des organes dans une sinistre maison. Une image de la série serait apparue pendant une demie-seconde un soir sur "bonne nuit Tiji" ce qui aurait choqué beaucoup d'enfant. Le créateur de la série aurait été retrouvé mort par la suite avec le mot "Je n'ai pas pu terminer la saison 2, les bêtes sont en colère". En réalité, il semblerait que cette creepypasta soit le SCP-610 nommée "La chair détestable". Mario Beyond Hell Valley: Dans le jeu Super Mario Galaxy 2, si vous allez dans le monde Magma glacé et que vous regardez le haut des montagnes bleues en arrière plans, vous pouvez apercevoir des entités paranormales vous fixant. Hasard.gif: Fichier sous forme de GIF qui provoque soit chance ou malchance à celui la regarde en entier. Suicidemouse.exe: Un jeu basé sur Suicidemouse.avi qui met en scène différentes sortes de suicides de Mickey. L'un des niveaux contient des screamers en noir et blanc d'autres creepypasta. Sonic.exe: Un jeu où Sonic serait lui-même un démon, aux yeux noirs avec des pupilles rouges et "pleurant" du sang en permanence. Le joueur incarnera a tour de rôle Tails, Knuckles et Dr. Eggman . Sonic les tuera a tour de rôle en prétendant jouer avec eux. Avant de tuer Eggman, une image angoissante de Sonic.exe apparaîtra où il utilisera sa phrase la plus connue: "I am god". La musique de game over correspond a la musique de game over de Sonic CD version américaine a l'envers. Dans la Creepypasta, la chose la plus dérangeante a propos de Sonic.exe, c'est qu'il nous regarde avec une expression malsaine et effrayante. Téléchargeable sur PC et Mac ici. Tails Doll: Personnage apparu dans le jeu de course Sonic R. À l'origine, il s'agit d'un double de Tails mais son apparence à engendré des rumeurs d'horreurs à son sujet. C'est une poupée qui se déplace comme un fantôme. Il a aussi obtenu d'autres formes qui le rend encore plus effrayant et ce qui est étrange chez ce personnage, c'est son cristal rouge. Selon le mythe, il apparaîtrai si on se verrouille dans une salle de bain, qu'on éteint la lumière et qu'on écoute la chanson du circuit ou il est débloqué, Living in the city à l'envers, une autre histoire raconte que faire le jeu à 100% le provoquerait à en sortir, il est surtout connu pour la chanson Can you feel the sunshine. Zalgo: entité morbide liée à la folie, la mort et à la destruction qui apparaît, de temps en temps, sous la forme d'un visage ensanglanté dépourvue d'yeux dont le sang qui coule des orbites et de la bouche est de couleur rouge ou noir, prononçant une espèce d'incantation à chaque apparition. The Stiltwalker: une créature recouverte de cheveux, aux longues pattes qui mesure plus de 15 mètres de haut. Mr. Widemouth: Un petit animal ressemblant à un furby, il inciterait les enfants à jouer à des jeux dangereux. Herobrine: Herobrine est une légende circulant dans le jeu Minecraft. C'est un personnage humain, généralement représenté par le skin par défaut du jeu mais avec des yeux blancs, qui serait une créature possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels qui hanterait des joueurs de Minecraft, mais jamais en version crackée. Herobrine est également parfois appelé «HIM» ('lui') et serait l'incarnation d'un frère décédé de Notch (Créateur de Minecraft). Tails.exe: Une entité ressemblant à Tails tue ce dernier, massacre d'autres notables creepypasta, avant de mourir sous d'atroces souffrances infligées par Cream. Fantastic Hey Hey Hey: Une vidéo sinistre représentant un robot humanoïde féminin chantant une chanson étrange. Super Mario 64,"le tableau fantôme": Cartouche hantée de Super Mario 64 mettant en scène la mort de Mario dans différent tableaux. House.Avi: L'histoire d'un étrange VHS représentant une jeune fille effrayante, qui viendrait vous hanter si vous regardez la vidéo. Annabelle: la poupée Annabelle du film conjuring serait a l'origine de quelque meurtres, Lorainne Warren en a témoigné elle même, Annabelle tuait celle ou celui qui la possédait. Annabelle est aujourd'hui exposée au musée de Lorainne Warren, cependant la vitrine de cette poupée est fermée a double tour et enchaînée. Candlejack: Candlejack ou Jack Bougie en français,est une créature qui est couverte d'un drap noir et d'une capuche blanche qui couvre sa tête. Il est dit qu'il porte un énorme sac de toile où il garde ses victimes. à la seconde où l'on écrit ou dit son nom, directement ou pas, la personne qui l'a fait est collectée et devient propriété de l'esprit. On dit que ceux qui ont vu son apparence sont devenus fous au point de s'arracher les yeux. The Russian Sleep Experiment: Expérience russe d'hypnologie dans les années 1940. Gateway of the mind: Expérience en 1983 sur un humain privé de tous ses sens et de tout moyen de perception de stimuli, qui serait capable de sentir la présence de Dieu. Jane the Killer: Elle est la rivale de Jeff the Killer on raconte que Jane était une voisine de Jeff. Après que Jeff a tué ses parents, elle a jurée de se venger de lui. Elle a enfilé des vêtements noirs , un masque blanc avec les yeux et les lèvres noirs et armée d'un couteau, elle est depuis à la recherche de Jeff. Bunny Man: La légende dit que si vous marchez le long du tunnel dans le comté de Fairfax en Virginie vers minuit, Bunny Man (l'homme lapin) vous attrapera et vous pendra à l'entrée du pont. The Grey Man (L’homme Gris) : Dans le jeu LSD Dream Emulator sortit en 1998 apparait un mystérieux personnage qui s'appelle The Grey Man «l'Homme Gris» et qui disparaît à chaque fois qu'on s'approche de lui. The Pocket: On raconte qu'une créature habite dans un vieux silo abandonné dans la forêt et qui tuerait toute personnes qui entre dans le silo. Certain témoins raconte qu'ils ont vus la créature , elle a d'immenses longues poiles noires et un visage représentant un crane d'animal. La berceuse d'Hypnomade (Hypno's Lullaby): Une vidéo montrant le Pokémon Hypnomade chantant une berceuse avec la musique de Lavanville, tout en hypnotisant tout ceux qui la regarde. Une version hack existe où on devrait le combattre contre de vraies personnes. L'incident du Wyoming (The Wyoming incident):L’incident du Wyoming est un cas de hack d’une chaîne de télévision assez peu connu. Une personne a réussi à interrompre les transmissions d’un programme local (on pense que son contenu est diffusé dans plusieurs petits villages du comté de Niobrara) et a diffusé sa propre vidéo. La vidéo contient de nombreuses scènes de têtes sans corps prenant des poses et faisant des gestes divers et variés, jusqu’à reproduire des émotions. La position de la caméra bouge de temps à autres (en général toutes les dix à quinze secondes) et la vidéo est régulièrement interrompue par un sigle de PRESENTATION SPECIALE. La vidéo suivante montre quelques uns de ces intervalles. Cet incident est assez connu localement mais ne serait probablement pas aussi populaire s’il n’avait pas eu les effets qu’il a eus sur ceux qui ont pu voir cette interruption de programme. Cela inclut entre autres des vomissements, des hallucinations et des maux de têtes. Certains ont affirmé que c’était un phénomène paranormal, mais les spécialistes ont confirmé que ces effets ont été causés par des fréquences qui ont été jouées pendant la transmission. Dans le clip, la fréquence était entre 17 et 19 Hz. Lorsque cette fréquence est jouée pendant une période prolongée, les yeux commencent à vibrer et cela provoque ces hallucinations. Cette vidéo est significative dans le sens où c’est un des incidents de détournement de transmission les plus récents. Ce type d’action était beaucoup plus rare dans les années quatre-vingts (voir l’incident Chicago Max Headroom) et s’est même davantage raréfié de nos jours. Le coupable n’a toujours pas été retrouvé, et toutes les tentatives de retracer et d’analyser l’enregistrement original sont inutiles. Azty and the Mower: Azty and the Mower est un jeu vidéo peut connu sorti sur Super Nintendo , L'image montrait un Raton-Laveur se faisant poursuivre par une faucheuse. Ce jeu fut tellement malsain qui causa une série de meurtres et qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus. Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle le Joueur du Grenier aurait testé ce jeu non répertorié sur SNES qui s'appelle: Azty and the Mower (Azty et la faucheuse) et que selon des fans, l'épisode est bizarre et qu'il a été immédiatement supprimé de Youtube. Leguman, la saison 4 inachevée : La mini-série de Leguman qui était diffusée durant l'émission " Téléchat " devait avoir une 4ème saison mais elle fût inachevée à cause de divers événements étrange. Obey the Walrus: Une vidéo de Goddess Bunny nommée «Obedece a la morsa» (de l'espagnol, «obéissez au Morse») la fait apparaître dans un montage rapidement repris et diffusé sur la toile. Le document mêle des parties de son film autobiographique, lors d'une scène de danse en claquette dont la tenue vestimentaire chic et aguichante tranche avec son état physique pénible, entrecoupées d'images parfois insoutenables de cadavres se terminant avec une exposition de symboles mystiques, sur fond de musique enfantine trafiquée et de pleurs de bébé. On dit que cette vidéo aurait été créé par un culte d'Amérique latine connu sous le nom "La Morsa» (Le Morse) et il est dit que si vous regardez cette vidéo vous aurez la mal chance. The Scariest Picture on the Internet : Une image nommée «The Melancholic Princesse» présentée comme l'autoportrait hanté d'une jeune fille qui se serait suicidée. Toute personne fixant l’œuvre pendant plus de cinq minutes la verrait bouger et serait prise de pulsions suicidaires. Il s'agit en réalité d'un artwork pour une série de science-fiction américaine. Stranger on a Train: un curieux décide de suivre un mystérieux étranger rencontré dans un train, qui l'emmène au-delà des confins de notre monde. BOB (Brutal Obscene Beast) : BOB est une créature à l'allure inquiétante qui se tiens debout comme un ètre humain mais qui ne possède aucun bras. SCP-087 : SCP-087 n’est pas à proprement parler un creepypasta du jeu vidéo. Au départ, SCP signifie Secure, Contain & Protect, et est le sigle d’une association qui recense tout un tas de phénomène étranges et d’artefacts mystérieux, dont le 087. Ce chiffre désigne en réalité un escalier, situé sur un campus dont nous ne divulguerons pas le nom afin de ne pas tenter les plus braves (ou les plus fous). Là où les choses deviennent bizarre, c’est que cet escalier possède de bien étranges propriétés, comme le fait de ne pas autoriser les lumières de plus de 75 watts, ou la présence d’un être bien mystérieux (référence SCP-087-1), ne disposant pas d’yeux et apparaissant aléatoirement. Reste qu’un jeu reproduisant à l’identique ce phénomène étrange est sorti il y a quelques temps, afin de visiter virtuellement ce lieu des plus étranges. Il se murmure même que certaines personnes y aient aperçu SCP-087-1. Pokemon Lost Silver : Un jeu vidéo inspiré de Pokemon Or, téléchargeable sur le net (au format EXE). On y incarne Gold (Surnommé comme ceci par le narrateur, il est réalité nommé "...") perdu avec des Zarbis livrant des messages comme L E A V E et son Héricendre s'appelant HURRY. Il perdra ses bras et ses jambes, se transformera en fantôme et combattra Red de Pokemon Rouge avec un Celebi chromatique coupé en deux. Ce jeux raconte les fins horribles des personnages mourant, remplacés ou re-crées. Mortal Kombat .exe : MortalKombat.exe ressemble à n'importe quel jeux de Mortal Kombat. Tout commence avec un petit piratin cherchant à télécharger un jeu, et tombant sur une étrange Rom. Dans cette histoire, il s’agit d’une version de Mortal Kombat beaucoup plus glauque. Le jeu comporte tout les personnages de la série: 267 personnages, 500 stages, 11 fatalités par personnages. On raconte qu'un joueur nommé Layne, décide alors de disputer un combat, histoire de se détendre et de profiter un peu de cette aubaine. Deux rounds plus tard, le voilà qui s’apprête à terminer son adversaire d’une fatalité. Comme le jeu est un peu bizarre, une boîte de dialogue apparaît alors, lui demandant de choisir un nom dans une liste (il choisira le nom d’un de ses potes) ainsi que la fatalité (en l’occurrence, celle du niveau, soit l’écrasement dans une fosse pleine de piquants). Le jeu ayant crashé, Layne décide alors d’aller se coucher, pour mieux découvrir à son réveil la mort de son ami, tué exactement de la même façon que dans le jeu. Bachman Hill : Une ville fantôme située dans l'état du Maine qui était sujet à divers événements paranormaux et surnaturels ainsi que des disparitions et des meurtres mystérieux (fait intéressant) Richard Bachman est un pseudonyme de l'écrivain Stephen King, connu pour ses romans d'horreur et originaire du Maine). Time-out : Un petit garçon de huit ans qui assassine les gens. Il détesterait être seul et emmènerait l'âme de ses victimes dans un monde fait d'ombre, monde dont il est le maître. Rachel Gold Eyes : Une jeune fille de 14 ans qui suite à la perte de son frère jumeau à développé une folie noire. Par un changement soudain de lumière, ses yeux sont devenus oranges et ses lèvres noires. Elle s'est tranchée les paupières inférieures et tue de différente façon ces victimes en disant toujours "Never Remain alone in the darkness", soit "Ne reste jamais seul dans le noir". Dark Miku : Une jeune fille de 16 ans brûlant le corps des ses victimes après avoir arraché leur globes oculaires qu'elle collectionne . Elle a des cheveux bleu turquoise coiffés en couette, des vêtements sobres, un débardeur gris, une jupe noire et une cravate bleue quelle utilise parfois pour étrangler ses victimes. Elle s'est prise d'une grande folie a l'âge de 13 ans ne supportant plus l'égoïsme et la maltraitance des ses parents. La Fondation SCP (Secure Contain Protect) : Série de faux rapports décrivant diverses créatures surnaturelles, ainsi que des moyens de les contenir. Celle-ci commença par la description du SCP-173, sorte de statue de béton peinte qui ne bouge que lorsqu'elle n'est pas située dans une ligne de vue. La série fut lancé sur le site 4chan.6. Netsiltnod.mp3 : Un fichier MP3 à l'origine douteuse qui plongerait dans le coma quiconque l'écouterait (écrit à l'envers, NETSILTNOD donne DON'T LISTEN = N'ÉCOUTE PAS). RagFace (le Seedeater) : Une créature mi-humaine mi-oiseau qui se nourrie d'enfants pour vivre. Shadowlurker:Un ètre représentant une figure encapuchonnée, fantomatique et effrayante, avec de grands yeux enfoncés et un sourire malicieux, symbolisant le monstre caché la nuit sous le lit ou dans la penderie, l'ombre que l'on voit du coin de l'œil, les bruits inexpliqués... Il incarne notre imagination paranoïaque et effrayante. The Wanderer (Le Vagabond): Dans les années 1990, une jeune fille s'est suicidé après avoir visionné une photo publiée dans un vieux groupe de discussion.L'image était d'une figure - dont certains identifiés comme une femme - au milieu d'une route déserte. La figure est transparente au point que ses jambes sont à peine visibles et est éclairé par une source lumineuse inconnue venant de la direction de la caméra.Si c'est des phares, une lampe de poche ou la lumière de l'appareil lui-même n'est pas connu avec certitude, comme la source réelle de l'image n'a jamais été identifiée.Aucuns caractéristiques du visage ne peuvent être discernés, mais le chiffre est plus facilement identifiable par ses longs appendices osseux qui ressemblent à des pattes d'araignée. Ceux qui ont vu l'image ou connaissait l'existence ont appris à connaître la figure du « The Wanderer ». The Rain-Man (l'Homme Pluie):Le Rain man est censé être un mythe d'une personnification de la pluie, soit un esprit ou un Dieu de la pluie. Ses apparitions sont rares.Beaucoup de personnes on déjà croiser l'homme de la pluie, certain disent que c'est un homme dont le corps est en eau avec des yeux brillant qui éclair comme une lanterne. Sally.exe: C'est la suite de Sonic.exe où ce dernier s'attaque à tour de rôle Amy, Cream et Sally. Au moment ou Sally est tuée par Sonic on voit une séquence du dernier épisode de la série ou Sonic embrasse Sally puis on voit un mots «SONIC MY LOVE». Hoodie: Une silhouette encapuchonné avec un visage masqué par un smiley triste qui ère dans un désert où il poursuivra celui qui le traverse. Plus il poursuivra et plus il deviendra sombre. Kuro ou "L'enfant de la nuit blanche": Enfant de 10 ans qui dévorerait les gens qui passent des nuits blanches. Son histoire serait celle d'un petit garçon aux yeux exceptionnels et qui aurait été sacrifié a un rituel pour invoquer Zalgo. Sally: Une jeune fille de huit ans qui demande a ce qu'on joue avec elle. Abandonned by Disney: Disney est à l'origine d'une vraie ville fantôme, sur le thème du "Livre de la Jungle".Un jeune journaliste décide d'enquêter sur une des attractions du parc, Le Palais de Mowgli. L'attraction est complètement délabrée, le journaliste prend des photos des lieux: cuisine abandonnée, statue de Mowgli,…Souvent, le journaliste voit des panneaux "Abandonned by Disney": il se dit que ce sont les habitants du coin qui se sont rebellés . Il entend des murmures qui ressemblent à une conversation. L'élément le plus troublant des lieux est un costume Mickey aux couleurs négatives qui va se relever et dire "Hey, tu veux voir ma tête qui se détache ?" .Mickey retira sa tête, laissant couler du sang jaune et visqueux. Effrayé, le jeune homme s'enfuit et voit un dernier panneau griffé et écrit différemment:"Abandonned by God". Mr. Mix: Un vieux jeu PC qui date des années 1990.C'est principalement un jeu, similaire à Mario qui enseigne la dactylographie, là où il faut taper les mots dans une boîte pour faire un chef et mettre les ingrédients dans un bol. Contrairement aux jeux plus dactylographie, cependant, ce jeu est tristement célèbre pour avoir une courbe de Difficulté totalement folle , beaucoup de gens on jouer à ce jeu et n'ont jamais réussit a le finir à cause du cinquième niveau.Lorsque qu'on franchit le cinquième niveau des images atroces apparaissent de corps décapités qui peuvent nous rendre fou. NES Creepypasta Godzilla Monster of Monsters: Similaire à la véritable version Nes, à la différence que c'est une version piratée et qu'en plus des monstres du jeu, d'autres qui n'y sont pas font leur apparition tel que Solomon qui a pour phrase connue "Still the best 1973" et Red, un monstre rouge au corps squelettique qui vous fixe de manière inquiétante. Il y a 8 chapitres. Die in Hell: Une mystérieuse vidéo a récemment fait son apparition sur le site consacré au partage de vidéos Youtube. Celle qui est disponible présente des photos de cadavres défilant très rapidement et des sons stridents mêlés de cris horribles. Certains pensent que les hurlements samplés sont issus d'une séance d'exorcisme, tandis que d'autres imaginent un viol ou vont même jusqu'à supputer un meurtre. La vidéo fut postée une première fois sous le nom de "\\\ARE U READY FOR THE RAPE///" le 14 août aux alentours de 18h (heure française), puis fut supprimée vers 20h. Des images d'enfants morts, de sacrifices humains et de viols pédophiles auraient été aperçus sur cette première vidéo. La seconde version, plus soft et nommée "\\\DIE IN HELL///", fut uploadée sur le site le 15 août. Les photos furent remplacées par d'autres représentations de cadavres dont la provenance est inconnue. Nulle trace de sacrifices ou de viols dans cette vidéo. Cependant, des internautes peu scrupuleux, ayant téléchargé la première version, continuent de se l'échanger en privé. Ces amateurs de sensations fortes tentent également de découvrir les paroles de cette mystérieuse chanson rendues incompréhensibles par la saturation des cris. Cette recherche est devenue un jeu pour certains, qui émettent des hypothèses pour découvrir ce qu'on appelle à présent "le mystère Die in Hell". SCP-144: Un épisode maléfique de la série de jeux vidéo d'épouvante « SCP ». Y jouer causerait des cauchemars éternels. Solitude: Récit d'un homme habitant seul dans un appartement où d'étranges événements surviennent de jour en jour, le plongeant petit à petit dans la folie. L'épisode 31 de Téléfrançais: La célèbre émission canadienne commença en 1985 et se termina en 1986. Seulement 30 épisodes sont connus. Le dernier épisode, l'épisode 31 fut diffusé qu'une seule fois. D’après certains témoignages le dernier épisode montrerait des scènes particulièrement morbides. L'épisode Perdu de South Park: Un épisode perdu de la série South Park mettant en scène les quatre garçons Stan , Kyle , Cartman et Kenny s’entre-tués. The Smiling Cat : Une Creepypasta sur un Chat avec un sourire troublant. Robert la poupée maudite (Robert the Doll) : Robert, aussi appelé Robert the Doll (Robert la poupée), Robert the Haunted Doll (Robert la poupée hantée), ou Robert the Devil Doll (Robert la poupée du diable) ; était une poupée qui appartenait autrefois à Robert Eugene Otto, un peintre et auteur de Key West en Floride. Les individus qui désirent voir Robert au Fort East Martello Museum et prendre une photo de lui, ils doivent, d'après la légende, demander poliment à la poupée, et si elle refuse (en bougeant sa tête sur un côté) et que l'individu prend quand même la photo, alors la poupée lance une malédiction sur lui et sa famille. La famille X : Une famille française qui aurait disparut dans des conditions mystérieuse en 2001. Une vidéo aurait été publier sur internet montrant deux jeunes adolescents enquêtant dans la maison de cette famille et qui serait victime de phénomène paranormaux. On pourrait voir à la fin de cette vidéo, l'un des deux adolescents mourir dans d'horrible condition. Celle-ci fut directement supprimer. Kagekao: Une des meilleures Creepypastas Japonaises. C'est un homme masqué qui harcèle ses victimes en les faisant souffrir mentalement. Il possède également des griffes. Il est aussi surnommé "Le Démon Double Face". Il ère généralement en centre-ville et fera tout pour paraître idiot et égoïste à vos yeux. Il a un sens de l'humour plutôt... orgueilleux. Imptreena : Une sorte de cyber-démon aux yeux noirs et vides, à la peau verte et aux cheveux violets. Ce serait enfaîte une réincarnation d'une femme décédé à cause de son addiction à Internet et qui jouerait des farces à ses pauvres victimes. Knirps : Un démon allemand à la silhouette noire et aux yeux jaunes à l'origine d'enlèvements dans les endroits sombres. Il se cacherait dans les sous-sols ou les caves et enlèverait des gens pour les emmener sous terre . Moe : Cette histoire se passe dans une ferme du Massachusetts. Les parents d'un jeune homme nommé Harry lui offrirent une poupée pour son anniversaire. Harry donnait beaucoup d'affection à Moe et lui faisait parler. Mais quelques temps après, Harry ne parlait plus, il ne faisait parler que Moe et la famille était très inquiète, jusqu'au jour où le père d'Harry, excédé par la rage brûla la poupée à cause des malheurs causés par celle-ci. Le garçon fugua le soir même et le père, parti à sa recherche, se fit retrouver mort. Depuis, la ferme est fermée et la tête de Moe est accrochée sur un des murs. Il y est écrit qu'il est formellement interdit de prendre la tête de Moe. Tom and Jerry Episode 103 Blue Cat Blues : Ça aurait été le nom du dernier épisode de Tom et Jerry mettant en scène leur suicide. Razor Jim : Un barbier fou pouvant raser les gens de près en moins de deux minutes qui s'introduirait la nuit dans les maisons pour tuer les enfants et voler leur foie. Vraisemblablement inspiré de Sweeney Todd. Lonely Pikachu : Une Creepypasta de Pokémon mettant en scène Pikachu délaissé, abandonné et seul. Le Conteur : Une entité mystérieuse pouvant prendre forme humaine et s'invitant dans les soirées pendant lesquelles des histoires effrayantes sont racontées sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il disparaîtrait à la fin de ses récits tandis que le sujet de l'histoire qu'il a raconté se manifesterait et tuerait son auditoire. Le Mauvais Rêve (The Bad Dream) : C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui à fait un mauvais rêve , elle expliqua à son père qu'elle à rêvée de"La chose qui porte la peau de sa Mère". Les Razmokets , l'épisode Perdu : Un Episode de la série les Razmokets qui à été diffusé en Nouvelle-Zélande , il présente les personnages principaux de la série dans un décor sombre et glauque. Depuis la diffusion de cet épisode le taux de suicide chez les enfants a augmenté en Nouvelle-Zélande. JPN1000 et Magibon Project : Qui contient trois vidéos en SWF où un Homme portant un masque à gaz et qui semble mal au point fantasme sur Magibon, une fille très connue sur Youtube. The Boogeyman (Le Croque-Mitaines) : Une des plus anciennes légendes. Une créature vaguement humanoïde, visqueuse et moisie sortant du placard de certains gens, rampant sur le sol et voulant les manger. Cette créature est similaire à un zombie et peut-être même au Rake. The MissFortune Cat (Le Chat De Malheur) : Cette creepypasta serait l'histoire d'une famille qui aurait un chat démoniaque. Ce chat saurait fait possédé par une entité alors qu'il était dans une animalerie, alors que le chat était seul dans tous le magasin. Dans la famille, un petit garçon aurait regarder le chat dans la nuit pendant 5 secondes et le lendemain, on le retrouva mort. On dit que si on le regarde pendant 5 secondes, ses yeux deviennent rouge et on deviendrait malchanceux. Mickey and the flip mirror ( Mickey et le miroir inversé ) : Une cassette VHS d'un épisode perdu du dessin animé Mickey qui mettraient en scène Mickey voulant tuer Pat et Donald et Dingo ayant du sang coulant de leurs orbites. Sur l'image de la cassette, on apercevrait les 4 personnages de l'épisode fixant le téléspectateur avec des yeux vides et sanglant. La Théorie MLP (The MLP Theory) : Selon un rapport Lauren Faust la réalisatrice de la série My Little Pony, l’amitié c’est magique se serait inspirée de 6 filles qui allaient toutes à la même école et sont mortes le même jour, le 18 Janvier 1989.On raconte que les héroïnes de la série étaient étrangement similaires aux 6 filles décédées et que Lauren Faust à voulue rendre hommage à ces jeunes filles. The Midninght Man (l'Homme de Minuit) : Une entité des ombres que l'on pourrait invoquer à Minuit pile qui chercherait à tuer ce qui n'ont pas de certaines lumières sur eux comme une bougie. Il poursuivrait ses victimes de minuit à 3h33. A une nuit Halloween, cinq adolescents ont voulu invoquer cet entité mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Ils ont été retrouvés morts le lendemain matin. L'Ombre des Parkings : Il s'agit d'une ombre mystérieuse qui s'attaque aux personnes seuls dans les parkings souterrains. Masky : Tueur en série qui hanterait les rêves, vous blessant dans chacun d'eux. Selon la légende, les blessures que celui-ci infligerait a ses victimes seraient présente dans la réalité au réveil, se qui vous affiblieras don petit a petit jusqu'à se que ce meurtrier vienne vous tuer en personne. Username666 : Une vidéo ou on y vois des scènes étranges inquiétante. Satoru-Kun : Selon une légende urbaine japonaise , Satoru-kun est soit un esprit , un fantôme ou un démon qui apparaît sous la forme d'un jeune garçon. Il sait tout sur le passé, le présent et l'avenir et peut répondre à toute question qui lui est posée. The Parrot : Une étrange histoire au sujet d'un scientifique qui aurait crée une nouvelle couleur , mais si vous regardez cette image et que vous y pensez quelques jours plus tard , votre cerveau sera grillé. En réalité il s'agit d'une fresque représentant la tète d'un Perroquet. The Hands Resist him : Une toile hantée , elle montrerait un petit garçon à coté d'une marionnette de très grande taille , avec des mains derrière la vitre. Certaines personnes sont mortes après l'avoir vu , ou on eu un comportement bizarre. Homicidal Liu : Liu était le frère de Jeff et était aussi son meilleur ami. Cependant, après cette nuit fatidique où Jeff a tué sa famille, y compris Liu ou ce qu'il pensait. Liu a était à l'hôpital où une infirmière nommée Susan a aidé à le ramener à la vie. Cependant, l'opération a également eu un effet secondaire imprévu qui lui a développer une double personnalité. Liu se bat maintenant entre sa personnalité normale et psychopathe et jure de tuer tous les criminels y compris son frère. Ash'Coma (l'hypothèse du Coma de Sacha) : Cette hypothèse raconte la théorie de Sacha, s'étant fait toucher par la foudre suite à son accident de vélo, il se retrouve à l'hôpital et il serait apparemment dans le coma. En effet tout Pokemon ne serait qu'un rêve se déroulant dans le subconscient de Sacha durant son coma. Super Smash Bros Melee, Hidaka : Un script appelé « Char.txt », contiendrait toutes les variables et les mouvements possibles des personnages dans le jeu. Chaque personnage dispose d’un fichier TXT qui lui est attribué, qui sont tous situés dans le dossier « Char ».et on tombe sur un fichier nommé : Hhidaka.txt.Le nom Hhidaka.txt vient de Hiroaki Hidaka est le nom d'un serial killer au Japon, exécuté le 25/12/2006, le jour de la sortie du jeu. Laughing Jill : Laughing Jill est en quelque sorte 'la version féminine' de Laughing Jack. Elle a exactement le même physique que celui-ci, à la différence que c'est une femme. Elle a été crée exactement de la même façon que Laughing Jack,c'est à dire à l'intention d'une enfant solitaire apellée Émilie. On la représente souvent jonglant avec deux tronçonneuses. Uboa : Yume Nikki, un jeu indépendant mais assez sinistre. Il est très connu à cause d’un personnage ressemblant à un chibi-scream souriant nommé Uboa. Lorsque vous éteignez la lumière dans la chambre de Poniko le personnage du jeu, il y a 1 chance sur 64 pour que l’événement UBOA se produise. A ce moment, Poniko est remplacée par une créature ressemblant à un masque en noir et blanc souriant et prononçant un continu "aaaaaaaaa". Le Cochon Danseur (The Dancing Pig) : Le Cochon Danseur est un vieux film de 1907 qui relate les histoires d'un cochon qui danse . Le film fait seulement 4 minutes. Une vidéo en relation avec ce vieux film circule sur net , "Dancing Pig : Director's cut". Contrairement à la version de 1907 le film dure 7:47 et il montre d'abord un fond noir. Après une minute de noir total, l'image reviens mais tremblante avec le cochon qui apparaît sur un plan hideux où il tire la langue tout en rigolant et montrant ses crocs. On raconte que lorsque vous regardez cette vidéo l'image du cochon vous hantera toute votre vie. Voix-maudite (DamnedVoice.mp3) : Un fichier audio totalement inconnue qui ne dure que 25 minute ou quelqu'un qui parle avec une étrange voix très inquiétante et incompréhensible. The Cage: Photo représentant l'acteur Nicolas Cage en version démoniaque qui exécute un sourire peu rassurant. The Cemetery (Le cimetière) : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille "morte" d'une étrange maladie, réveillée plusieurs jours après l'enterrement, enterrée vivante dans ce cimetière maudit. Home Alone (Seul chez soi) : Creepypasta sans aucun lien avec le film Maman j'ai raté l'avion qui raconte l'histoire d'une personne seule chez elle un jour de neige qui apprend qu'un tueur en liberté le prend en chasse. Molly : Vidéo représentant une jeune fille effrayante exécutant un sourire peu rassurant, on raconte qu'elle serait la maîtresse de Smile.dog. Le miroir : L'histoire d'un étrange miroir qui tuerait les occupants de sa maison lorsque ils dorment. Suckablood : L'histoire d'une petite fille que sa mère bat à chaque fois qu'elle suce son pouce. Pour la punir de sa naïveté, elle lui raconte une histoire terrifiante : elle lui lance une malédiction, si elle suce son pouce, elle meurt. La Jeune Mariée : Lors d'un mariage, le couple et leurs amis jouent à cache-cache. Mais la jeune mariée disparaît. Les jeunes gens la cherchent. Mais abandonnent en croyant qu'elle voulait juste les effrayer. Des semaines passent et la jeune mariée n'est toujours pas retrouvée. Tout le monde pense que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut plus se marier avec le jeune marié. Des années plus tard, une femme entre dans une remorque près du lieu de la réception. Elle y découvre le cadavre de la Jeune mariée. On pense qu'elle a été enfermée dans ce camion. Juste son visage était figé d'un hurlement. Elsa, Thomas et Jules : L'histoire de trois enfants dans un manoir, qui tentent de tester leur peur. Elsa est une petite fille vivant seule dans le manoir. Thomas a peur des araignées et Jules a peur de l'eau. Elsa enferme Thomas dans le grenier plein d'araignées et elle noya Jules, attaché à un tube d'oxygène dans le lac voisin. Pour se venger, les deux garçons se font croire qu'ils ont peur des serpents et du noir. Elle fit ce qu'elle fit, elle les enferma dans le noir avec un serpent autour du cou. Le troisième jour, ils lui disent qu'ils ont aussi peur du vide et de la claustrophobie. Elle fit comme d'habitude, elle enferma l'un d'eux dans un endroit exégue et l'autre au dessus du vide. La Cabane du chasseur : L'histoire d'un chasseur perdu dans les bois qui se réfugie dans une cabane abandonnée. Mais elle est pleine de tableaux effrayants. Le lendemain matin, les tableaux ont disparus et des fenêtres les remplacent... Rabbits : L'histoire d'un adolescent, Alex, qui impatient de fêter Halloween. Dans un vide grenier, il trouve un stand presque vide, il n'y a qu'un masque : mais elle le trouve trop effrayant. Alex est déçu. Le lendemain, on lui offre un masque de lapin avec un message qui dit: "Ta maman n'est pas très gentille, effraye-là". Le jour d'Halloween, il porte le masque. Il revient bredouille, sans bonbons, mais avec un homme au chapeau, qu'il a aidé à faire les portes. Sa mère le gronde en lui demandant ce qu'était ce masque, elle prétend lui avoir donné un masque de singe. Par accident, il tue sa mère. Son père, dans un excès de rage, étrangle le garçon et le frappe. Mais Alex ne sens aucun coup. Le masque ferait-il en sorte qu'Alex devienne invincible ? Il rejoint les autres enfants tueurs portants le même masque que lui. Chef d'œuvre : L'histoire d'un garçon victime d'insomnies, qui se lève en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes, sa maison est pleine de bruits bizarres, de grincements de portes, etc... Un moment, il retrouve marqué sur le mur de sa chambre. Une voix lui dit "Je sais que tu es réveillé". Réveil : La légende dit que les anges peuvent être maladroits, que si ils nous emportent pendant notre sommeil, ils peuvent nous faire tomber par accident en Enfer. Sonnerie : Nous pouvons entendre des chuchotements lorsque on est seul ? Viens dans la cuisine : Une petite fille fut appelée par sa mère dans la cuisine. Mais le placard s'ouvre tout seul... Joyeux Noël : Une vidéo effrayante montrant un clown qui fait des cabrioles. La vidéo pousserait des personnes à se suicider le jour de Noël. Garfield is Dead ? : Creepypastas tiré de la bande dessiné anglo-saxonne Garfield . il met en scène Garfield dans sa maison , abandonné , ayant des illusion de Jon qui lui donne sa gamelle , et une voix qui lui fait croire qu'il est mort . Apparrement , elle a été vraiment dessiné , mais personne ne la retrouva . Luigi's Mansion's - Area 5 : Creepypasta de Luigi's Mansion's . Caractérisé par une zone 5 inexistante , ou des chose paranormal se passait , mais la Creepypasta se repose surtout sur la Phrase "Mario est MORT" et la tête de Mario , morte et mutilé qui tombe du plafond . Luigi's Mansion X : Autre Creepypasta sur Luigi's Mansion encore , mais celle si mais en avant un Boo et le chiffre Romain "X" , comme dans le nom . Ce fameux Boo a "X" point de vie , et n'avait pas de nom , alors que les autres ont toujours des nom drôle , comme Boochon , ou TaBoo . Bonnenuit. Mid : Creepypasta d'une étrange version de la chanson de fin de la série d'animation Bonne nuit les petits, qui pousserait les gens qui l'écoute au suicide. Elle serait entendue dans une vidéo publiée sur Youtube le 25 juillet 2011, soit 4 jours avant le décès de Claude Laydu, le créateur de la série. Dans la vidéo, des images subliminales apparaîtraient un dixième de secondes chacune, dont certaines montrant des corps mutilés, dont l'un d'eux, celui de Claude Laydu et de l'image de 2 poupées, celles de Nicolas et Pimprenelle. La vidéo est aujourd'hui introuvable. La cassette de Scooby-Doo (The Tape of Scooby-Doo) : Dans une cassette de Scooby-Doo qui raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille fantôme qui hante tout un village, l'équipe de Scooby-Doo va tenter de l'arrêter. Il semblerait que la jaquette de la VHS ne représente pas vraiment la petite fille qui est dans le dessin animé. Lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de démasquer le fantôme, l'équipe de Scooby-Doo s'arrête et se tourne vers la caméra. Seule la fille regarde vers le bas et d'un coup elle regarde fixement la caméra et l'épisode prend fin. Le petit frère de la personne qui raconte les faits s'exprime alors : "Merde, je n'arrive pas à croire que Sammy soit mort ! C'est nul !". En regardant la vidéo de nouveau, la fin a totalement changé et il n'y a aucun démasquage ni aucune tuerie. Super Mario ROM : Cela parle d'un jeu hacké sur Mario. Le joueur en question a téléchargé Super Mario World et a ensuite constaté que le jeu était étrange. Les niveaux étaient complètement vides et des messages lui indiquaient de quitter immédiatement le jeu ou lui décrivaient des scènes de meurtres atroces. Dans le jeu, Mario était ici le méchant de l'histoire et il n'hésitait pas à martyriser Yoshi et à accomplir de nombreux méfaits. Strider : Créature apparaissant dans les forêts à l'aube et la tombée de la nuit. Celui qui la regarde sera pourchassé par elle jusqu'à la mort. La Poupée : C’est une ancienne poupée muée par la tristesse et la rancœur qui la rongent depuis qu’elle a été abandonnée mais une énergie maudite lui a permit de s’animer. Elle est sans cesse à la recherche des ses anciens propriétaires. Knock : Une histoire très courte qui aurait été écrite par Frederic Brown en 1948 dont les mots commence par « Le dernier homme sur terre s'assied dans son salon. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte... Mr. Welldone : Creepypasta qui parle d'un certain Mr. Welldone. Il était une victime de l'Holocauste qui a été expérimentée par des médecins nazis et transformée en une créature moitié-Machine. Quel que soit son origine, il semble que M. Welldone peuvent être malade mental qu'il a un journal intitulé le journal de Mr. Welldone. The Painting : Une histoire raconte qu'un jeune garçon nommé Jim s'enfuyait de cher lui , en chemin il découvrit une maison qui appartenait à sa grand-mère maternelle. La première chose que Jim a fait en arrivant à destination, c'était bien entendu de vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Personne ne répondait à ses appels, ses recherches n'aboutirent sur personne : il était bel et bien seul. C’est alors qu'il découvrit un tableau accroché sur le mur, à l'opposé du lit, un portait entouré d'un cadre en bois, qui paraissait solide. La peinture représentait la tête d'une femme, celle-ci avait un côté... spécial, original. La particularité du tableau était que les yeux, bien que présents, semblaient vides. Il y avait une petite inscription dessus« Ne te retourne pas ».Effrayé, Jim ne respecta pas la consigne et se retourna. Derrière lui, il n'y avait rien, tout était normal. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner à nouveau vers le tableau quand il sentit une lame froide lui transperce le ventre. The. Gif : Creepypasta concernant un Gif qui est censé tuer tout ceux qui le regardent. Cette image aurait été posté il y a plusieurs années sur 4chan, et le gif parrait normal. Mais le sourire devient malsain, s'en suivent alors des images subliminales très choquantes et finit sur un "have a nice day". Adventure Time Theory : Creepypasta sur la série Adventure Time qui parle d'une théorie sur Finn un garçon solitaire ignoré par tout le monde sauf son chien Jake. Lorsque Jake meurt, Finn tombe dans une dépression et tente de se suicider par overdose. Au lieu de mourir, il tombe dans un profond coma, où il vit dans un état de rêve perpétuel. Reggie : Reggie est une créature humanoïde avec des mains mécaniques. Il aime l'obscurité, et de tuer ses victimes dans l'obscurité. Sa seule faiblesse est la lumière. Misfortune.gb : Misfortune.gb est un jeu Game Boy à la réputation d’être dérangeant , beaucoup de personnes on jouer à ce jeu et eurent une mauvaise expérience , en effet on dirige un personnage qui se fait malmené par un petit diable noir au sourire peu rassurant qui se montre très violent. Dans certains niveaux on assiste à des représentations maléfiques de Baphomet. Kate the Chaser : Kate était à l'origine une jeune fille normale, qui avait des visions de l'homme mince, quelque chose qu'elle partageait avec son amie, CR. Une nuit, elle a été attaquée chez elle par l'homme mince, mais réussit à s’échapper. Elle a été chassée par le Slender man, est devenu folle et maintenant est ensuite transformée en un proxy appelé le Chaser. Teletubies Show : Creepypasta sur une cassette VHS d'un épisode sur la série Télétubies qui montre une atmosphère sinistre qui porte une malédiction si on la regarde. Barbie.avi : Une vidéo montrant une femme parlant pendant plusieurs minutes fixant la caméra de manière étrange et d'un bruit de fond inquiétant totalement déformé qui empêche de comprendre ce qu'elle dit , on n'a jamais su qui était la femme dans la vidéo. La plupart des gens qui ont vue cette vidéo se sont sentit mal à l'aise en la voyant. Ed , Edd n Eddy Lost Episode (Ed , Edd et Eddy l'épisode perdu) : Un épisode perdu de la série Ed , Edd et Eddy sans titre qui contient des scènes et des images inquiétantes à travers la télévision pendant des heures du début à la fin. Nina the Killer : Une jeune fille détraquée grande admiratrice de Jeff the Killer. SpongeBob Bootle Pants : Une image de Bob l’Éponge se tenant sans bouche et les yeux injectés de sang qui donne la malchance si on la regarde. ‡i‡n⁜g‡r‡a‡t‡e‡ (Ingrate) : Une étrange vidéo retrouvée dont on ne pourrait même pas en décrire le contenue.. Cursed Kleenex Commercial (Kleenex la publicité maudite) : Une publicité japonaise de la marque Kleenex fut diffusée vers 1986 mais elle a été interdite peu de temps après ces premières diffusions car elle a été trop effrayante. Aka Mento : Aka Manto signifie le manteau rouge ou la cape rouge en japonais est un fantômes meurtrier qui hanterait les toilettes des filles. Il porte un très grand manteau rouge et un masque tout blanc afin de cacher sa beauté. Selon la légendes, Aka Manto se cacherait dans le dernier toilette des filles. Lorsqu'elle a terminée, il lui demanderait «Préfère-tu du papier bleu ou rouge ?». Si elle répond rouge, il lui tranche la gorge et ses vêtements sont donc couverts de sang. Si elle répond bleu, il l'étrangle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne bleu. La Route sans Nom : La route sans nom est une route qui exauce vos vœux les plus chers lorsque vous atteindrez les 11 kilomètres. Le seul problème c'est ça peut vous coûtez la vie si vous ne respectez pas certaines règles. The Mothman (L'homme-papillon) : Est une créature ailée mystérieuse qui aurait été observée dans plusieurs pays, notamment à Point Pleasant dans l'État de la Virginie-Occidentale, aux États-Unis, en 1966. Connue en Amérique du Nord sous le nom de Mothman, cette créature mythique, photographiée à quelques reprises, semble apparaître durant les derniers instants précédant une gigantesque catastrophe. Madden Curse (La Malédiction de Madden) : Une malédiction qui toucherait tout les joueurs de football ayant fait la couverture du jeu vidéo Madden NFL. Catégorie:Tout Bref Nous espérons que le site vous procurera frissons et épouvantes ! Nous essayerons aussi de trouver et de poster les fameux jeux, vidéos ou images x) ! Quelques conseils de sécurité N'éteint pas les lumières. Ne te retourne pas. Ne t'endors jamais. Samadra ''« Ils ont promis que les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité ; mais on oublié de mentionner que les cauchemars étaient aussi des rêves» '' Activité récente Les photos et les vidéos sont un bon moyen d’ajouter des éléments visuels sur votre wiki. 330px Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Tout